


A tu lado

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Love, Homophobia, Homphobic Gendo Ikari, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga!KawoShin, Protective Kaworu Nagisa, Schoolboys, Sexual Tension, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, karlshaun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Para un adolescente como Shinji Ikari no es fácil admitir que tiene sentimientos románticos hacia otro chico, como tampoco lo es convivir con un padre desalmado que jamás lo aceptará ni comprenderá.KarlxShaun (KawoShin manga)





	A tu lado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotMAD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CharlotMAD).



Si bien al principio, ese chico le pareció de lo más extraño, disgustándole de sobremanera que se acercara a él, al punto de invadir osadamente su espacio personal, con el tiempo y con la convivencia, acabó dándose cuenta de que todo fue producto de su propia confusión. En el fondo, Shinji Ikari siempre se sintió atraído hacia el albino de ojos carmín e innegable belleza.

Cuando aquellos sentimientos ignotos e inquietantes fueron aflorando poco a poco y con eso, Shinji no pudo sino sentirse asustado. Nunca antes había experimentado todo aquello, o al menos, no hacia un chico.

Kaworu Nagisa era ciertamente diferente al resto de sus compañeros; sus habilidades sociales no eran precisamente las mejores y había desarrollado una suerte de obsesión hacia Ikari, lo celaba, lo perseguía y también lo hartaba.

Lo cierto y lo concreto era que así, como discutían por nimiedades todo el tiempo, se habían vuelto inseparables y se buscaban uno al otro cuando estaban lejos. Shinji ya había notado para entonces que su compañero y amigo le gustaba, le atraía físicamente y que bien o mal, disfrutaba de su compañía.

Cuando Kaworu comprobó que el castaño gustaba de él, se sintió inmensamente y una tarde luego de salir de clases, se lo llevó a dar un paseo con la excusa de que quería visitar una nueva heladería.

Comparon un par de helados y luego el albino acompañó al otro chico hasta la puerta de su casa. La rutina había sido exactamente la misma que de costumbre, a excepción del helado y lo que vino después para sorpresa de Ikari.

—Quiero que seas mi novio -pronunció Nagisa antes de que pudieran despedirse, tomando al castaño con la guardia baja mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo ante la vergüenza que sentía-

Pero las palabras ajenas no sonaron como una petición ni como una confesión, fueron más bien, una suerte de exigencia donde no le daba chance de responder afirmativa o negativamente de buenas a primeras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nagisa? -preguntó aún preso de su desconcierto-

—Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novio -repitió el albino sin titubear-

Mientras Shinji se debatía con su propia consciencia e intentaba hilar las palabras más adecuadas para contestar a eso, Kaworu ya había avanzado unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro ajeno.

Cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta, los labios del albino estaban unidos a los suyos y un extraño calor comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Tuvo el impulso de huir pero el otro lo estaba sujentando los brazos para asegurarse de que no huyera.

—Mmm...mmm... -era todo lo que el castaño podía exclamar ante el cálido y suave contacto-

Segundos después, Nagisa habiendo obtenido lo que quería, decidió liberarlo de su agarre y exactamente como lo había inferido, el otro salió corriendo de allí para meterse con prisa a su vivienda.

—Lo arruiné, ¿cierto? -dijo el albino para sí mismo pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su haber, encogió los hombros y prosiguió su camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

Shinji había permanecido todo ese tiempo detrás de la puerta principal de su casa. Intentando recobrar el aliento y sintiendo su corazón totalmente desbocado; todo fue tan repentino e inesperado que su capacidad de comprensión y razonamiento fue anulada por completo en esos instantes.

Exhaló con fuerza y cuando aparentemente su mente pudo procesar lo que había acontecido, salió de nueva cuenta a la calle solo para descubrir que era tarde pues el otro muchacho se marchó y no había rastros de él en las cercanías.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde? -murmuró y apretó sus labios, todavía los sentía extraños y calientes, como si aún fuera capaz de sentir el roce ajeno-

El chico regresó decepcionado a la casa y fue escaleras arribas con intenciones de dirigirse a su habitación, estaba totalmente ido que no se percató sino hasta terminar de subirlas que su padre lo aguardaba allí.

El castaño se sobresaltó al verlo y lanzó un pequeño grito al encontrar la figura de su progenitor, viéndolo desde la penumbra. No podía creer que Gendo se encontrara en la casa a esas horas de la tarde, había salido inusualmente más temprano del trabajo.

—¡Padre! -exclamó-

Shinji vivía únicamente con su padre desde que su madre murió años atrás pero no era como si el hombre fuera un ideal de figura paterna para él. De hecho, la relación que tenían era bastante mala y la convivencia entre ellos era por demás tensa.

—No vas a volver a ese chico -inquirió Gendo con voz severa, claramente estaba molesto y Shinji sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al darse cuenta que su padre había sido testigo de todo-

—Padre...--

Gendo no lo dejó hablar, lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Eres un asco! -vociferó el hombre y antes de que su mano impactara de lleno contra la mejilla derecha de su hijo- ¿¡Cómo eres capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas en plena calle!?

Shinji se puso a lagrimear preso del miedo que comenzaba a experimentar. Su padre lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó con violencia mientras profería todo tipo de maldiciones dirigidas a su persona pero que no conseguía comprender debido a su estado de shock.

—¡No aceptaré que mi hijo sea un maldito homosexual! Si insistes en tener tipo de conductas desviadas, te largas de mi casa -lo empujó con tanta fuerza que el chico abajó por caer al piso mientras se rompía en llanto, preso de su impotencia-

—Padre -murmuró vanamente ya que el hombre dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, azotando la puerta y dejando al adolescente ahí tendido a su suerte-

\---

El joven Ikari se sentía tan mal que no fue capaz de permanecer un rato más en su casa. Huyó de allí tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer un solo instante. Estaba tan agitado y cansado luego de correr alrededor de 30 minutos sin rumbo fijo, sentía que su garganta se secaba y que sus pulmones iban a explotar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a la puerta de Kaworu Nagisa. Todavía con los ojos llorosos y sollozando, tenía ganas de golpear al albino por haberlo besado en plena calle, lo culpaba por su desgracia y por el hecho de que su padre ahora lo despreciara más que antes.

Tocó el timbre de la vivienda ajena decidido a molerlo a golpes ni bien viera su cínica cara. Apenas unos segundos después, Nagisa abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo allí en esas condiciones. Antes que pudiera formular una pregunta coherente y pedir explicaciones, Shinji lo empujó al interior del departamento y cerró la puerta.

—¿Shinji?

El castaño apretaba los dientes y los puños con fuerza ante la atenta mirada carmín pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los ajenos, fue como si toda la rabia se hubiera disipado en ese instante. Se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero y lo besó, tomándolo desprevenido, exactamente como el otro lo había hecho horas antes.

Ambos jóvenes parecían desesperados por sentir más uno del otro. El beso que inicialmente resultó bastante tierno, se convirtió en más intenso y apasionado, donde sus lenguas se vieron involucradas, quizás torpemente al principio pero conforme los segundos, las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo más seguro.

—Ah... -gimoteó Ikari contra la boca ajena mientras sentía las manos del albino sobre sus glúteos, apretando atrevidamente y presionando contra su cuerpo-

Desde luego, los dos ya sabían lo que era la excitación sexual y eso era exactamente lo que comenzaban a experimentar. Se gustaban y se deseaban con avidez y eso era innegable a esas alturas.

El albino condujo a Shinji a su dormitorio y lo hizo recostar sobre su espalda en la cama para colocarse de inmediato sobre el cuerpo ajeno, separando sus piernas de modo a que el roce entre sus intimidades se acrecentaba.

—Shinji... -susurró Kaworu y volvió a besarlo con pasión-

La fricción entre sus braguetas era constante y sus erecciones comenzaron a despertar bajo sus ropas. Estaban prácticamente masturbándose de ese modo y era cuestión de nada para que todo pasara a un nivel más atrevido.

—¡¡¡No Nagisa, basta!!! -gritó Ikari y comenzó a luchar para sacarse al otro de encima-

Haciendo uso de su último haz de conciencia, Kaworu se detuvo y se hizo a un lado conforme la voluntad de su acompañante. Shinji se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, donde permaneció encerrado por unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba agitado y avergonzado por lo que había hecho con el albino aunque no podía negarse que le gustó muchísimo más de lo que pudo siquiera imaginar. No sabía cómo iría a encararlo una vez que saliera de allí pero ciertamente no iba a poder quedarse allí para siempre.

Nagisa había quedado maldiciendo su estado se excitación que terminó por bajar por completo mientras aguardaba pacientemente sentado en su cama. Decidió no ir detrás del castaño e intimarlo a que saliera de ese cubículo.

Cuando el chico de ojos rubí finalmente escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño siendo desllaveada, su mirada se dirigió hacia ahí con curiosidad para luego ver a Ikari asomándose con la cabeza gacha.

—Será mejor que me vaya -dijo el otro aunque realmente no sabía a dónde porque regresar a su casa no era ya opción para él después de lo ocurrido con su padre-

—¿Quieres quedarte, cierto?

El castaño asintió con timidez.

-Ven -pidió el otro, señalándole el lugar a su lado- No haré nada que te incomode, lo prometo.

Shinji no tuvo reparos en obedecerle a pesar de todas aquellas dudas y sentimientos encontrados que albergaba en su ser. Estar ahí con el chico que le gustaba dejó de ponerlo nervioso e increíblemente era algo que comenzaba a buscar imperiosamente.

—Kaworu -por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lo llamó por su nombre-

—¿Mmm?

—Acepto.

—¿Aceptas?

—Ser tu novio -inquirió el castaño mientras se ruborizaba hasta las orejas-

—¿En verdad? -el otro no podía salir de su asombro-

—Sí, pero con una condición.

—Tú dirás.

—Que nunca más te vayas de mi lado.

El albino sonrió y tomó una de las manos ajenas, ambos terminaron enlazando sus dedos.

—No pensaba hacerlo, Shinji.

—¿Me tendrás paciencia para...--?

—No lo sé -aseveró- Pero lo intentaré.

Kaworu se acercó a besarlo con suavidad, tratando de refrenar sus acciones para no abusar de lo que Shinji le permitía. A partir de esa noche, las dudas comenzaron a ser resultas y aunque todo era incierto para los jóvenes en ese momento, tenían la certeza y la entera convicción de que querer estar juntos, amándose por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
